


Stiles And Derek Cosplay The Marvel Universe (And Some Other People Too)

by AsagiStilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Alternate Universe- Werewolves are still a thing, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Cosplay, Costumes, Crossdressing, Fluff, Laura Hale Lives, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Marvel References, Meet-Cute, YouTube, YouTuber Derek Hale, YouTuber Stiles Stilinski, sbcosplay, sterekbingo2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-02 10:25:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18809281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Stiles was under the impression that he would be the only one cosplaying to the Endgame premiereHe was very, very wrong





	Stiles And Derek Cosplay The Marvel Universe (And Some Other People Too)

**Author's Note:**

> The Endgame spoilers are very minor, but they're still there (I think) so beware! Sterek Bingo theme- "Cosplay"!

Stiles really was dumb enough to think he might be the only one cosplaying on Endgame Premiere Night

What a dumbass

Atleast the line for tickets wasn't very long, he credited that largely to the fact that the theater they had come to was considerably small and most people were probably watching at an AMC or something, not the local neighborhood theater

Still, it was long enough that Stiles could do his ... _Routine_

He had not only dressed in his _best_ Peter Quill cosplay, he had also brought along an actual working walkman and gotten his freind Danny to modify it so that it could play music without requiring headphones

Ofcourse he was still _wearing_ headphones, but that was purely for aesthetic purposes

The movie still didn't start for another 45 minutes, so he decided to fill the time by providing other movie-goers with some entertainment, namely: Dancing to "Come And Get Your Love" wile waiting in line

It seemed to be fullfilling it's intended purpose too, he had several people watching him, cheering, a few even recording him on their phones, wile Scott shook his head in mild embarrassment

It didn't matter to him though, Stiles was having a freaking _blast_

About half-way through though, as they were moving up the line, he started hearing even more cheering than he had before... and it was directed _behind_ him

Stopping long enough to peer over the people standing behind him, he suddenly realized _exactly_ what people were cheering for

Thor, The Wasp, and Captain Marvel had just arrived, and as proud as Stiles had been of his Starlord, those two looked even _better_

The Thor was appropriately jacked with real facial hair and a really, _really_ great looking costume- right down to the hammer- and The Wasp and Captain Marvel both had what looked like theatrical quality suits- they were _shining_ for God's sake! The Wasp even had foldable wings, it looked like

_Shiiiiit_

His mouth was on the ground

He looked like an idiot, he knew that, but he couldn't help himself

The Captain Marvel cosplayer happened to look over her shoulder at him and grinned, giving a big, enthusiastic wave, and poking her freinds a minute later

_SHIT_ now all three of them were looking at him and his sad, pittifull Peter Quill costume

Oh gods he was so embarrassed, here he was, an Average cosplayer at best, being stared down by three members of the Koala-Tea Brigade

He wouldn't have to wait for Endgame to kill him, this was going to do it all on it's own

"Stiles, we've gotta get tickets,"

Thankfull for Scott's interruption of his internal crisis, he gave the other cosplayers an awkward, polite smile and waved back to them before hurrying to the ticket booth to get the tickets

He felt _starstruck_

He loved cosplaying, but living in a small town with the nearest decently sized convention being over an hour away, he didn't get too many opportunities, and he certainly didn't often see other cosplayers of such high quality...

He was just going to try to put this behind him, forget his embarrassment, and go right back to dancing as soon as they got inside the theater

Ofcourse now that he was inside, he didn't have nearly as much room to move, but that was fine, he could make it work, he didn't have to put on a _big_ show

There were four different concession lines though, and just a few minutes into his popcorn-waiting time, he turned around- ... and saw the Koala-Tea cosplayers standing right behind him HOLY SHIT-!

Was this how possums felt before they fainted?

He had stopped dead in his tracks, apparently to the amusement of The Gorgeous Trio

Atleast Captain Marvel took enough pity on him to speak to him

"Hey, human in space, I can feel that," she said casually

..... Was he supposed to talk back?

Suddenly he forgot how

"Um, yeah, yeah, yes... yes, weird circumstances, human in space,"

Captain Marvel clearly looked like she was restraining a laugh, wich only made him feel more embarrassed

He was probably as red as a cherry by now

"So who are you most worried about?"

Oh wow she was still talking to him, wow, cool

"O-Oh um, in Endgame? Um, Gamora, honestly,"

"Even though she's already dead?" The Wasp asked curiously, apparently deciding to pitch into this conversation too

"Y-Yeah, I mean, you know, she died before The Snappening, wich means that if they only bring back who was snapped away by like... destroying the Infinity Stones or something, then that would exclude her, I'm hoping that since she's in the Soul Stone, when the Soul Stone is destroyed, it'll release her,"

"Good points, good points," Captain Marvel nodded slowly, glancing up at the Thor cosplayer, who seemed to be silently judging him- or he just had Resting Bitch Face, wich was also possible

"Thor? Don't you have something to ask?"

Oh wait was this planne-?

"What about Loki?"

GOD that was the most perfect Chris Hemsworth impression Stiles had ever heard

....

He wasn't even ashamed to say that he was turned on by that

"... I'm ... not too worried about Loki, I mean, he's so damn slippery, I figure he's probably not even dead to begin with, I mean, isn't there a theory out there about how he's actually masquerading The Hulk now and that's why The Hulk is having, you know, his Issues? And there's also one I think where he's actually just a lizard?"

"Loki or The Hulk?" Captain Marvel asked in amusement

"Loki,"

"Also good points," she smirked back

Stiles felt like he was being interrogated by the hottest police force EVER, he didn't know how to handle this, three pretty people cosplaying other pretty people who he already had a crush on

Excellent

"What do you think about the theory that Captain America is really a skrull and that they're going to use this opportunity to recast him? Like the Flashpoint theory with DC?" The Wasp asked

"Um... I think Captain Marvel sort of dashed the skrull theories in general because of showing skrull to be the good guys, if they're good guys then what point is there in impersonating someone like Captain America?"

"Perhaps they simply became stuck in that disguise during the events of The First Avenger and were unable or unwilling to give it up at any point down the line due to seeing how much the world needed Captain America?" Thor proposed, still perfectly mimicking Chris Hemsworth

"That's... certainly possible, but wouldn't you think that if they were going to pull off a shapeshifting twist they'd have to choose between skrull and Loki or it would seem too over-saturated? So wich is more likely?"

That actually seemed to give the trio pause, each lost in contemplation for a moment before the answers started rolling in

"Skrull, they set up too well with Captain Marvel to just abandon it, and everyone is expecting Captain America to die because of Chris Evans being so public about his leaving, plus then this could be their chance to recast everybody who wants to leave, if they do this more than once, and the skrull could even potentially help with the war against Thanos, providing a bigger tie in to Captain Marvel," it was, ofcourse, Captain Marvel who said this

The Wasp seemed to disagree though

"No, it's going to be Loki, Marvel is entering a new generation so they're just going to pass down the legacy titles like they do in the comic books, Loki can't be replaced though, so they're going to use this as the chance to provide Hulk- who still has a few movies in his contract if I'm not mistaken- with a better storyline, to explain what happened to him and look for him, and use this as a big way to get one in on Thanos, since Loki was the first big death of Infinity War, it would be a nice bookend if he ultimately were to get the first big hit on Thanos,"

With the girls at odds, they turned to Thor for his opinion

Thor looked like a deer in the headlights of life, not particularly sure how to answer, but of everyone, his opinion was definitely the one Stiles was most interested in

"Stiles, we've gotta go,"

Aw, just when it was getting interesting....

"Um, sorry, see you guys later!" he smiled awkwardly, hurrying to the concession stand with Scott and starting to rattle off an order

This was a three hour movie for fuck's sake, there was no way he wouldn't use this opportunity to pig out

 

~+~

 

Five minutes into the movie, the worst happened

No Thor didn't die

No Thanos didn't make time travel impossible

No they didn't bring back the annoying Black Widow "storyline" from Age Of Ultron

It was worse than all of that combined- the movie cut off

The theater went black, Stiles assumed the power must have gone out

Within seconds, the room was filled with the cries and anxious quandaries of dissatisfied nerds who had been waiting for this movie for over a year and probably went through alot of bullshit to come and see it on opening night, yet were being denied access to the sweet but painfull story of Endgame

For obvious reasons, Stiles couldn't allow that, and he had a feeling that running out to the theater workers to complain wouldn't actually do much to render assistance

So, Stiles decided to give a little bit of help himself, summoning as much magic as he could to his fingertips and giving a snap of his own

At once, the lights breifly flickered on, before going out again, and the movie once more began to play

Cheers erupted from the crowded theater, and Stiles felt quite proud of himself

He was entirely unaware of the fact that his magic hadn't been as discrete as he had first thought

 

~+~

 

"Aw hell, what bad luck...."

After getting out of a tear-jerking finale` of a movie, Stiles was faced with a downpour of rain against the theater

"Great...." Scott muttered quietly to himself, pinching the bridge of his nose

"We have umbrellas,"

Turning on his heel, Stiles was completely surprised to find that the man speaking to him was the Thor cosplayer, who, at this point, had dropped the Chris Hemsworth impression

"You do!?"

Giving a small nod, Thor swept his cape aside and sure enough, three umbrellas hung from his belt

"Holy shit!"

Clearly amused, Thor unhooked each of the little umbrellas, handing two to the girls behind him and keeping one for himself

"We'll walk you to your car,"

"Oh um, yeah, sure, that's ... so nice of you,"

"Magic folk have to stick together," she shrugged back, his eyes breifly flashing gold

Oh

....

_OH_

Well that explained alot

"So what did you think of the movie?' the werewolf asked, heading towards the exit of the theater with Stiles right on his tail, the girls and Scott following shortly behind them

"Overall I loved it, but I had some complaints, mainly about how they handled time travel and the way certain storylines were ended,"

"Sounds similar to my opinion, we should talk more about it sometime," Thor offered with a small smile

"Really? You want to?"

"I do, and actually, I wondered if you would be interested in cosplaying with me next weekend,"

Holy shit was.... was Thor asking him out!?

"S-Sure! Yeah, absolutely! What's the event?"

"Well it isn't really an event... the hospital is doing a special screening of Endgame for the children's ward, since some of them had really wanted to see it but can't leave, I wanted to cosplay there for them, but my sisters are both going to be out of town next weekend and I don't really want to go alone...."

Oooh those were his _sisters_....

That made sense

"Yeah, absolutely, I'd love to! We should exchange numbers then, and- oh... shit, dude, I don't even know your name,"

"Derek," the beautifull cosplayer replied

"Derek Hale,"

Stiles didn't know it at the time, ofcourse, but the moment he met Derek Hale, his life would change forever

 

~+~

 

Cats would be the death of him

He never should have worn his Starlord cosplay when he went to visit Scott at the animal clinic

Now his shirt was scratched up and peed on and he had no time to fix it before tommorrow when he was meant to go to the hospital with Derek

Fuck....

He was practically bouncing with nervous energy as he waited on Derek to pick up the phone, chewing on the inside of his lip and tapping impatiently on his arm

Derek didn't really do the texting thing, he preferred to talk on the phone verbally instead

Stiles could understand that, but it didn't make the waiting for him to pick up any easier

_"Stiles?"_

"Heeey Derek, listen uh... there's been a bit of a problem with the Star Lord cosplay.... long story short, it's damaged and can't be repaired by tommorrow, so I was wondering if it was ok if I cosplayed somebody else?"

_"Oh, sure, who did you have in mind?"_

"Captain America,"

There was a short pause, Derek huffing out a quiet laugh, before he answered

_"You know, it just so happens that I have a Bucky Barnes cosplay... interested in doing a little Stucky?"_

"Oh HELL yes!!"

Maybe the cats actually did him something of a favor after all....

 

~+~

 

The kids loved their cosplay

Derek didn't speak much, and he had specifically worn the version from The Winter Soldier so that he could keep the lower part of his face covered, furthering the illusion of the costume

It worked out perfectly too, since Stiles was doing essentially the same thing by covering the top part of his face with Captain America's mask

The little experiment of their's was a huge success, and on their way out of the hospital, they were even tugged aside by one of the nurses

"You know my daughter is hosting a little event at Spirit Comics next week, you two might enjoy cosplaying there,"

"Spirit... I know where that is," Stiles nodded slowly

"You know I'm always interested in a good excuse to cosplay," Derek agreed with a small smirk

And so, the next date was set

For the Marvel Party- as they found out it to be- hosted at Spirit, Stiles had decided to cosplay Deadpool, and Derek decided to cosplay Spiderman

It had been a little bit of a debate at first, in all honesty

Usually Stiles cosplayed Spiderman, and he had thought that their body types and even their initials (D and S) would be better suited to the opposite costumes, but in the end there was an agreement that, in the end, Stiles' sense of humor was far closer to Deadpool's than Derek's was

Wile there, they ended up meeting Kira, a kitsune who was a student in special effects make up, who asked for the two of them to be her models for her final project- a challenge of half special effects, half beauty make up

And the perfect examples?

Gamora and Nebula

 

~+~

 

"I have to admit, I've never done drag before, or.. crossplay? Wich is this? Drag or crossplay? Does it matter?"

"I think it just depends on your preference of term in this case," Derek noted

He didn't know how anyone could stand to wear body paint for any remotely extended period of time, he had only been wearing it for about an hour and he was already about to come out of his skin- and Kira wasn't even done yet

"Well, whatever it is, I haven't done it before, but I kinda like it, I haven't even seen what I look like in it yet but I'm willing to bet I look good,"

"You definitely look good," Derek confirmed with a small smirk, much to Stiles' delight

"You... you really think so?" Stiles grinned, suddenly glad for the blue make up, Derek wouldn't be able to see his blush with that covering his face

"I know so, but then to be fair, you always look good,"

Now Derek was the one blushing, now that anyone could tell with his face being green now, but still

"S-Seriously? _You_ think _I_ look good?"

Now Derek was just _confused_

"Why do you sound so surprised? You're beautifull,"

......

Was he dead?

Was this heaven?

Stiles couldn't think of any other way for this to be happening so it had to be, right?

"You're beautifuller," he mumbled back, causing Derek to snicker

"Really? We're quoting Frozen now?"

"Sure, why not? It's a good movie,"

"You two are so cute," Kira noted somewhat absently as she carefully applied the needed prosthetic to Stiles' face

"Thanks,"

"You know, you should have a YouTube channel, having cosplay adventures, going to conventions, doing tutorials and Q&As and CMVs and stuff..."

"I only understood about half of what you just said," Derek noted, nose wrinkling slightly

"You really think anybody'll care?" Stiles asked in mild surprise

"Sure, those things are really popular and you guys are great cosplayers, plus like I said, you're cute together,"

Stiles' eyebrows raised, turning to glance at Derek

"Well? What do you say? Wanna take over YouTube?"

"I don't know... I'm not that comfortable being on camera..."

"You'll be in costume though, and what did you tell me before? You never pass up a good chance to cosplay? Well, I'm offering you a _great_ chance to cosplay,"

"That is true..." Derek relented, catching a glimpse of himself in a mirror

His make up wasn't even done yet but he was already extremely impressed

"Alright, on one condition,"

"What's that?"

"Kira does our make up,"

Kira seemed utterly _elated_ at this idea

"You guys are free on Saturdays, right?"

 

~+~

 

For their first YouTube video, they decided to do Spiderman and Deadpool again, partly because they knew it would be popular, and partly because, in a cosplay that completely covered their faces, there was far less for any potential trolls to hate on

The video was a success- quite a large one at that, and it was exactly what they needed for encouragement to move forward

Their second video was Stucky, then came Stony, Starmora, even Iron Doctor, before finally, they took a bit of a break from Marvel.... and _expanded_

First came DC with SuperBat and Poison Quinn, then they started slowly venturing out of the comic book realm entirely- not to say that they didn't continue doing comic book and superhero cosplays along the way, they absolutely did, but by the time the first Poison Quinn video had been finished, they had begun venturing into other territories

Live action, fantasy, horror, anime....

Three months into the YouTube-ing, they had managed a milestone that neither of them had ever expected to hit and certainly hadn't expected to hit so soon- a thousand subscribers

That probably didn't sound like alot when compared to the YouTube juggernauts- or even the typically monetized accounts- but it was alot for people who were just doing this as a hobby, and who hadn't really expected much to come of it to begin with

As to be expected, they decided to do a celebratory 1,000 subscriber celebration video, and at Kira's suggestion, they decided to make it a Q&A

But it was going to be far more than that if Stiles had anything to say about it....

"That's right kiddos, all you have to do to participate is leave a comment below, asking anything that you want to know about Derek and I! Seriously, anything is up for grabs, just.... please keep it PG-13 guys, ok? Seriously, we don't want this video to get taken down by YouTube,"

"And don't forget to tell us who you want to see us cosplay for the answer video," Derek added in

Currently, they were in casual cosplay, just their Harry Potter house robes- Slytherin and Hufflepuff respectively- as they were making an out-of-charector video and didn't want the complication of trying to make the announcement wile acting as charectors at the same time

Before either of them could say anything else, however, the ringing of the doorbell distracted them, and since this was Derek's house....

"Go ahead and answer that buddy, I can edit this out later,"

With a small nod, Derek rose up from the couch and went to see who was at the door, giving Stiles the perfect opportunity to enact his plan

"Ok," he wispered into the camera

"I'm actually _not_ going to edit this out later, because I need to ask you guys for a very important favor, see, we're not just hosting a Q&A for our next video, I'm also going to use it to ask Derek out, and hopefully he says yes or that will be a VERY awkward video, we're gonna livestream it ok? Derek doesn't know what that is yet but trust me, we will, so this is why it's very, VERY important that you comment with who you want to see us cosplaying, because I'm going to try to do it in charector, so comment with who it is that you want to see potentially go on a first date, or ... asking eachother out atleast, and don't worry, I'm the only one who reads the comments so our secret is safe with me, we'll make the decision on Friday and then _next_ Friday we'll do the livestream! So uh, thanks for the thousand subscribers, and pray for this going well ok?"

Three weeks later, Derek and Stiles donned an entirely new cosplay for the first time- Viktor and Yuri from Yuri!!! On Ice

The occasion?

Going on their official first date together- and ofcourse posting some of it on YouTube


End file.
